


With the Same Sweet Shock as When Adam First Came

by iisintrovert (Ghostlyfallows)



Series: Love and Lust [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Sex Magic, Switching, Teasing, porn with medium plot, stamina runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfallows/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: "Before the past few months, he’d imagined a terrible injury, demon poison, or an untimely death would be the only things capable of making him unfit to oversee the lively activity in the New York institute. This was the life of a shadowhunter. He risked his neck most days on his job, and he’d grown up understanding the danger of his lifestyle.Alec never dreamed of his sex life putting him out of commission."Magnus' father is the lust demon, and has had 400 years of sexual experience. Alec is worried he won't be able to keep up. Magnus shows him he is more than enough.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Love and Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605121
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	With the Same Sweet Shock as When Adam First Came

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after Alec and Magnus start dating in season two. Alec doesn't know who Magnus' father is yet.

In all of his years of being a shadowhunter, fighting demons, running across New York City, and now acting as the head of the New York institute, Alec had never felt so sore.

He walked back to his office and felt every step as a twinge that ran up the muscles of his legs and coiled at the pit of his belly. He’d never felt this kind of intense pull of his muscles, even after slaying dragon demons in an abandoned warehouse with Jace and Isabelle, what he considered to be his most taxing demon encounter thus-far. He had the most stressful occupation in New York, and it wasn’t his intense training regime or even battle wounds that left him feeling this exhausted. 

Before the past few months, he’d imagined a terrible injury, demon poison, or an untimely death would be the only things capable of making him unfit to oversee the lively activity in the New York institute. This was the life of a shadowhunter. He risked his neck most days on his job, and he’d grown up understanding the danger of his lifestyle. 

Alec never dreamed of his sex life putting him out of commission.

He’d been afraid his sexuality would cause higher-ups to unfairly scrutinize him, sure, but he’d never thought it would be a legitimate reason for anyone to question his abilities. As he sat down in his office, unable to draw his focus away from the full-body ache in his bones or the uncomfortably sated feeling in his stomach, he realized all of the inaccurate homophobic assumptions Clave members made about queer shadowhunters were going to come true. His sex life was going to make his paperwork less than high-quality.

He sighed and fingered through the stacks of files piled on his desk. Alec tried to tear his mind away from the events of the night before and bury himself in his work. It had been another night of firsts, and his stamina rune still ached where it was etched into his skin, just under his right pectoral muscle. 

Magnus had delayed their first time together for a painfully long time. They were finally boyfriends after what felt like ages of pining, and Magnus had stilled every time their kisses grew passionate and Alec’s hands wandered further than the lapels of his jacket. Alec never doubted their mutual attraction. He never doubted Magnus wanted it, wanted _him._ Magnus was coy, but the look on his face and the hints in the small noises he made in the back of his throat were so obvious it hurt. And still, Alec took the subway home with his hard cock tucked into his waistband and his jacket on his lap more times than he could count. Magnus was waiting for something in particular, and Alec couldn’t wrap his head around it. Twenty six years was a very long time to wait, and a month after kissing him for the first time felt like torture.

The first night they’d been together, _really_ been together besides fumbled touching through clothes and messy ten minute encounters, he’d been embarrassed by how quickly he came. The first time feeling skin on skin, Magnus’ _mouth_ on skin, Alec’s eyes whited out to cool rings on his skin and teeth on his neck. His face had practically glowed with how red he went, fumbling over a stuttered apology.

Magnus had stroked his cheekbone with his thumb and kissed him gently, and whispered, “Alexander, you’re going to be the death of me.”

That night had been the only time Magnus had let him come only once in 24 hours.

Keeping up with Magnus’ sexual appetite was an impossible challenge, even as a twenty-six year old who recently lost his virginity. In the past two weeks, he’d had more sex than he thought would ever be possible in his busy adult life. He’d thrown himself into the exploration with all the dedication and focus of a shadowhunter on a mission. He’d never had time outside of training, work, and corralling his siblings and parabatai to explore his sexuality, barely enough time to jack off between his 20th birthday and his promotion, and it showed with his inexperience. Still, despite his limited (read: nonexistent) understanding of sex, he knew what he had with Magnus was… unique. 

Alec was sure most couples didn’t have sex more than once a day at most, and even more sure most men weren’t expected to have multiple orgasms in a day. 

Jace would know, but he was too afraid to ask his parabatai. They usually talked about everything, but this… this was something Alec was going to have to figure out on his own.

Alec shivered at the thought and dropped the file he was holding on his desk.

Magnus holding his wrists above his head and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Magnus knocking his legs apart with his knees and fitting in between them like a glove.

Magnus swallowing the pleased-pained noises he made when he fucked a second orgasm out of him after he arrived at his apartment after a particularly stressful day.

Magnus tipping his head back against his pillow and the kiss-perfect stretch of his neck.

Magnus looking over his shoulder when Alec fucked him from behind for the first time, his cat eyes mischievous and _challenging_.

Magnus’ fingers on the jumping muscles on his back, stomach, his painted nails scratching lines into his skin, his hoarse voice echoing in Alec’s ear as he whispered _again, Alexander, I know you can do it again_.

Magnus grabbing his stele and forced it into his hand, commanding _“Stamina rune, now.”_

Every time was a new first-time for him, and despite Magnus’ extensive history and experience, he treated every new position, task, and feeling with a renewed enthusiasm.

Mornings after Alec dared to stay the night were full of lazy heated embraces that made his toes curl. Showering off come and sweat and tears together often ended up with one of them pressed against the cool tile. Usually Alec.

(Almost always Alec.)

His favorite was when he’d fuck Magnus until he was panting and pliant, his painted nails digging into Alec’s back or his gold silk sheets, and when Alec would come and roll over Magnus would leap up and fuck _him_ until he was seeing stars. Alec took a moment to press his forehead to the ridge of his desk and sigh. Magnus was impossible to tire out. No matter how hard he seemed to be breathing, how fucked-out his voice sounded, he always had enough energy to press Alec somewhere and coax him to _keep going._

The night before, Magnus had pressed him against the couch as soon as they finished dinner and rode him until he was panting and desperate and then some. Alec’s thighs had quaked from the tight push and pull of Magnus riding his cock, and right when he was about to come Magnus grabbed his stele and urged him to bend him over the armrest.

They’d fallen asleep together, curled up on the couch with a throw blanket half-heartedly pulled over their sweaty legs. Magnus woke him up the next morning by handing him a cup of steaming coffee and blowing him against the kitchen table.

Even after all of that, the main image in his mind was Magnus’ sleepy good-morning smile and the feeling of the chaste kiss they’d shared before Alec left for the institute.

Alec was, for lack of a better word, absolutely whipped.

He managed to get through a handful of the files on his desk before Jace and Isabelle cornered him and interrogated him about their most recent plans to get him fired and de-runed. He blew them off long enough to take a thirty second break to himself, and returned to his office to call their parents. 

He nearly choked during the call with his parents when a notification lit up his phone, a message under Magnus’ name detailing exactly what he planned on doing the second Alec stepped into his apartment after his work day. Alec finished the call as quickly as possible. He was still feeling how wiped out he was from the night before, a bone-deep kind of tired that settled in his bones. Despite how filthy the message had been, his dick hadn’t even twitched in his pants. Alec gripped the edge of his desk with both hands until his knuckles went white and glanced down at the crotch of his jeans.

“Get it together,” he hissed. His dick didn’t respond.

Alec made it through the rest of the day by hydrating, focusing on his paperwork, and breathing steadily through the soreness in his muscles.

He zoned in and managed to get most of it completed and sent through the proper channels before a second text message lit up his phone. 

_Incoming message: Magnus B._

_you still coming at the normal time?_

Alec glanced at the clock above his door. _“Shit,”_ he hissed. In all his effort ignoring his memories from last night and the days before, he hadn’t realized how quickly time had passed. It was 6:30, and he should have left for Magnus’ apartment half an hour ago.

_Reply sent:_

_Sorry, I lost track of time. Omw. Want me to pick up dinner?_

_Incoming Message: Magnus B._

_I already have it hot and ready for you_

Alec drew in a shaky breath at the double entendre.

For all his internal strife at Magnus’ impossible-to-sate sexual appetite, he rushed to pack up his office and practically ran to the subway, eager to get to his apartment as fast as possible. 

As tiring as it was, it _was_ amazing sex. 

The subway transit went by in a blur. Alec felt his speed rune tingle as he took the stairs of Magnus’ apartment building two at a time, feeling the warm pulse as he crossed over the line of his boyfriend’s wards. He let himself through the large double doors that lead into Magnus’ living room.

Today, his lair was decorated stylishly, with glass chandeliers and baroque trim. Alec followed the smell of pad thai into the kitchen, where Magnus leaned against the counter, a martini in one hand and a fork in the other.

Alec traced the line of his torso, the dip between his pecs visible through his unbuttoned shirt, disappearing under the dark red flowy material. Magnus was dressed modestly for himself - fitted suit pants, black suit jacket, his hair unstyled and falling over his forehead. He had on a few silver rings that matched the long necklace that reached where his belly button would be. Alec loved the way the metal shimmered against his smooth brown skin, the way the chains were cool against his chest when Magnus was on top of him.

He glanced up from where he was eyeing the smooth planes of Magnus’ stomach to his face. His boyfriend stared back at him, his cat eyes gleaming in the low lighting. The glamor that concealed his mark always stripped away whenever Alec was around. He wasn’t wearing make-up, and he hadn’t shaved yet, so stubble framed his mouth and chin.

“You’re late,” he said simply.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “I got distracted.”

Magnus hummed and turned, bracing his hands on the counter. His plate of pad thai was between his hands, half eaten. “My text message was enough to distract you from coming home to see it through?”

Alec kicked a chair away from the table and fell into it, stretching his neck to the side and rolling his shoulders to smooth out the kinks from hunching over his desk all day. “You know I love being here with you, but I have so many things I need to check off on during the day, and I’m still on a paperwork backlog from Isabelle, Jace, and Clary’s shenanigans of the week.”

Magnus placed his martini glass down with a clink. “How could I forget? First time I fall for a Nephilim, and he’s the busiest one in all of New York.”

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know I would spend all day here if I could. It’s been a stressful couple of weeks, but it’ll be worth it for my career.”

“Is there anything I could do to take some of the stress away?” Magnus asked over his shoulder.

His tone and words were completely innocent, but the glow of his cat eyes burned into Alec’s skin.

“There are...some things,” Alec murmured. His mouth went dry as Magnus shed his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair, revealing his shirt’s lace sleeves and the muscles underneath.

Magnus hummed wordlessly and straddled the chair, still staring at Alec innocently. 

_Tell him the sex makes things_ more _stressful,_ a quiet part of his brain urged, but Alec ignored it. 

As difficult as it was to concentrate at the institute when he was getting fucked out of his mind every day, his blood was thrumming through his body and heat was already coiling in his stomach. 

His body was growing familiar to the push and pull of Magnus, his electric personality and ceaseless teasing. Alec craved it - he wanted Magnus to prod and draw him up and completely undone. He wanted him to being him to that knife edge of pleasure and pain then shove him over it and over the brink, over and _over_ -

Alec gulped as Magnus twirled his fork between his fingers. He had lovely hands - smooth, uncalloused palms and long fingers that ended in blunt nails, usually painted in colors that complemented his outfits. Today they were a jewel red that accented his shirt. Alec knew how they shined when tangled in his hair, or when they wore crescent-shaped indents on his skin, or when they were wrapped around his cock or his wrists or his throat.

Apparently Alec’s silence had been unsatisfactory, because he sighed and pushed out of the chair, returning to his dish at the counter. He leaned forward on his elbows, digging his fork into his pad thai. Alec’s face burned at the sight of his fitted pants stretching over Magnus’ long legs, his back curved deliciously.

He caught a glimpse of Magnus smirk, and frowned. Magnus swayed his hips lazily as he took another bite, his eyes boring into Alec as he swallowed.

Alec clenched his fists. Two could play at this game.

He shoved his chair in and in two steps he was trapping Magnus’ hips against the counter with his own. Magnus hummed and leaned back into Alec’s chest. Alec circled his arms around Magnus’ waist and buried his forehead in the crook of his neck.

“You’re going to kill me, at this pace,” Alec muttered, his breath ragged. 

Magnus laughed and arched into his touch, and Alec felt every inch of him through the layers of their clothes. He ran his hands up the lace covering Magnus’ arms, feeling the warmth of his skin under the soft fabric. He paused when he reached the tops of his shoulders, then anchored himself and ground his hips forward. Magnus jumped at the force behind the movement, still trapped between Alec and the granite countertop. He dropped his fork and reached around to grasp at Alec’s hips, but Alec grabbed his hands and pressed them back against the counter. 

“Stay,” he whispered into the soft patch of skin behind Magnus’ ear. Magnus swallowed and nodded. 

His knuckles turned white against the stone as Alec stepped back to admire his boyfriend, every muscle taut as he held himself against the counter for support, his head bowed between his shoulders. Alec smoothed his hands from his shoulders to his back, digging his thumbs into the tense muscles at the sides of Magnus’ spine. 

Magnus sighed again and relaxed into the press of Alec’s fingers on his taut muscles. Alec pulled his hands back until just his fingertips ghosted over the fabric of his shirt. He followed the lines of the folds to where they disappeared into his pants, fingers drawing over the ridge of his belt. Magnus pressed his hips back, searching for more stimulation.

Alec took a moment to breathe and think of his game plan. He dropped his hands, muttered a quick “stay there,” and went to the faucet. 

He poured a glass full of water, downed it, and returned to staring at Magnus. His hands were splayed against the granite, his slit pupils blown as he stared back at Alec. _Challenging._ Those piercing eyes sent a wave of heat through his stomach and his cock twitched in his pants.

Alec smiled and lined his body back against Magnus’ back. He leaned into him and reached around to tug Magnus’ shirt untucked. He slid his hands up Magnus’ stomach for just long enough to feel the muscles jump against his touch, then pulled them away to undo the few buttons he had left. Magnus reached to undo his belt and Alec smacked his hands away. 

“Keep them on the table,” he demanded. 

“Bite me,” Magnus grumbled, but he returned his hands to the countertop. He always resisted, but Alec didn’t miss the way he shuddered when Alec told him what to do. 

He decided to reward him by nipping the sensitive skin of his neck behind his ear, and Magnus gasped.

Alec made quick work of the buttons and belt, leaving Magnus pants buttoned while he pulled his lacey shirt off and dropped it on the kitchen floor.

“That’s expens- _ive,”_ he complained, the tail end of his words disappearing into a gasp when Alec ran his fingertips over his straining cock through his pants.

Alec grinned into the skin on his neck, his tongue darting out to lick at his skin before his lips and teeth returned to working a red mark into Magnus’ skin. He ran his finger over the ridge of Magnus’ cock through his pants, only pressing hard enough for Magnus to feel it but not get any relief. He palmed him, just long enough to feel the weight of him in his hand, before he abandoned his cock to slowly unbutton and unzip his pants. 

He slid his hands into his waistband at Magnus’ sides, hooking his thumbs against the fabric to pull his pants down to his ankles. He stepped back to admire his naked boyfriend, pleased he’d decided to go commando for the picture he made pressed against the countertop.

Alec gripped him by the hair and tilted his head back far enough to kiss him on the mouth. He sucked Magnus’ bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth until Magnus whined into the kiss. He pulled away and searched his face - his cheeks were flushed, his mouth red and slack-jawed, his pupils blown wide and dark against his green-gold irises. Alec pulled his hair tighter and Magnus’ eyes rolled back under his low eyelid.

He kissed a line from the corner of his lip to his jaw, pleased at the soft scratch of stubble under his lips. “Keep still,” he said. 

Magnus clenched his jaw, staring at him with that challenging look, refusing to submit, but he kept still. Alec wasn’t worried about his attitude. Magnus could beg. He _would,_ when it got to be too much, but he was too proud to give up this soon.

He relished the look of surprise on Magnus’ face when Alec dropped to his knees behind him. He choked out a surprised gasp when Alec wrapped his hands around his hips and pressed a line of kisses from the back of Magnus’ left calf, up to where his thigh met the curve of his ass. He paused there, licking the skin gently before he sucked, his teeth worrying a mark into the skin. Magnus groaned again, and Alec noticed the twitch of his hips.

Alec smoothed his hands down the outsides of his thighs, then circled back up so his palms gripped his ass and his thumbs rested at the bottom curve of his ass and gentle pressed his cheeks apart. 

Magnus panted as Alec mirrored his actions on his right leg - kissing and nibbling at the skin of his inner thigh until he bit down on the soft curve of skin just below where his right thumb was spreading him apart.

“Alexander,” Magnus whined, his legs shaking at the strain of keeping his hips from bucking back against Alec’s mouth.

“Yes?” Alec asked innocently, resting his cheek against Magnus’ thigh, inviting him to beg for it.

Magnus back tensed and he groaned. He lifted his hand, and Alec was about to reprimand him for moving, when he snapped his fingers and Alec saw the shine of lube between his thumbs.

Alec frowned. “I wanted to do that.”

“Too fucking bad,” Magnus groaned, arching his back and practically _presenting_ for him.

“I told you to stop moving,” Alec pinched his inner thigh to get back at him and Magnus gasped. Grinning, Alec ran one fingernail down the inside of his other thigh, digging in just hard enough to leave a white line in his skin.

Magnus dropped down to his elbows and _quivered._ His cock hung between his legs, untouched and angry red. His mouth opened and closed as he shook, a plea clearly on the tip of his tongue. Alec figured he just needed one more push before he was begging for some stimulation.

Alec could give it to him. He leaned forward, ignoring the ache in his knees from the hard kitchen tile below them, and ran the tip of his tongue around the lube-slicked pucker of Magnus’ hole. 

This was new. Alec had felt Magnus in so many ways, but he hadn’t thought about the way Magnus’ moans would grow strained and breathless and his knees and hips would shake against his hands when he drove his tongue into his ass. He savored the way he seemed to tense up all over and relax into his hold on his ass all at the same time. Alec closed his eyes, his forehead pressing into Magnus’ tailbone as he curled his tongue. He explored Magnus’ reaction when he pulled his tongue away to just kiss and suck like he would a fresh hickey.

Magnus whined and rolled his ass back against Alec’s mouth.

Alec squeezed his ass, his grip bruising. “Use your words,” Alec whispered, his hot breath against Magnus’ ass.

Magnus groaned, pushing back against Alec’s hands, unable to move to get more of Alec’s mouth against his ass. Alec’s strength from years of training and shooting his bow assured that. 

His lips fell open again when he felt the pad of Alec’s finger rub a slow, _torturous_ circle against his ass, pressing _just so_ but not hard enough to penetrate. His tongue lapped after his finger, and the sound that came crawling out of Magnus’ throat from deep in his chest was inhuman.

“Alexander, please, _fuck,”_ he gasped, his knees nearly buckling when Alec pulled his finger and tongue away.

“What was that?” Alec asked, on his feet again, his clothed cock grinding against Magnus’ hip.

Magnus looked over his shoulder at him, his cheek pressed against his forearm where he braced himself against the counter. His mouth was slack and shoulders were shaking. Alec’s eyes followed the graceful curve his back made, his ass out and pressing against him.

“ _Please,_ Alexander, fuck me. _Fuck me,”_ he choked out.

Alec didn’t need to be asked twice. He drove two fingers into Magnus’ ass, curling down into his prostate as he undid his pants with his other hand. 

He pressed kisses into Magnus’ spine and savored the vibrations of the string of garbled moans and words pouring out of his boyfriend’s mouth, his cock twitching at the desperation in his voice. He dropped his boxer briefs and ground his cock into the curve of Magnus’ ass. 

Alec shoved his free hand in front of Magnus’ face, demanding “Lick.” Uncoordinated from pleasure, Magnus licked a stripe up his palm. Alec reached around and gripped his cock, fucking into him with two fingers as he stroked him.

Magnus arched against his fingers, his hips rotating between the competing stimuli of Alec’s hand on his cock and his fingers driving into his prostate. Alec slowed his fingers, then pulled them away completely, using the lube to slick his own cock. He groaned at the hot slickness on his own aching erection, untouched as he had teased Magnus.

“Are you ready?” he asked Magnus, gripping him by the hips and leaning over him to speak directly into his ear.

Magnus whined and arched his ass back as Alec’s cock fit between his cheeks, just brushing his hole. His mouth opened, his brain too foggy from pleasure and want to form words.

Alec dug his fingernails into Magnus’ hips. “I need to hear you say it,” he practically growled, pulling Magnus’ earlobe into his mouth.

Magnus keened, rocking back and forth, his cock searching for stimulation and his “Fuck me, put your cock in me I _need_ it -”

He gasped as Alec pressed a hand into his back, forcing his bare chest against the countertop, and slid into him in one smooth motion.

All thoughts of teasing him were abandoned when Alec felt the hot slide of his ass around his cock. He groaned, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ stomach and biting his shoulder as he fucked up into him. He knew what Magnus wanted and he gave it to him, battering his prostate with every stroke, pounding at a steady and punishing pace. He saw stars when Magnus rocked back against him. 

He heard his own name spill out his boyfriend’s lips, wet and stuttering from the intensity after being teased for so long, messy from how his cheek was shoved against the counter. Alec reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back enough to kiss and suck at his jaw, and saw tears gather in the corner of Magnus’ eyes.

“Alexander, fuck, please,” Magnus _whimpered,_ and Aec drank the noise up because it was all for _him._

“Magnus,” he hissed out, slowing his thrusts just enough for him to see clearly.

He looked up and saw Magnus’ hands shaking on the counter, his knuckles white from gripping the granite. “Please, Alexander, can I - I need to -”

Alec didn’t need him to finish the sentence. He knew exactly what he needed. “You can move,” he groaned.

Magnus reached down and wrapped his fist around the head of his cock, jerkily tugged once, twice, and in a cry that rang out through his apartment, shuddered and came against the cupboards in front of him.

Alec saw stars at the impossibly tight clench of his ass and the scorching heat around his cock when Magnus came. He gasped and jerked forward, fucking him harder through his orgasm, drawing the last tremors of pleasure from his boyfriend. 

Magnus panted against the counter, still for a few moments. Alec screwed his eyes shut and tried to keep from rocking up into his boyfriend as he came down from his orgasm. He was still rock hard, and every move Magnus made went straight to his cock, still buried to the hilt inside of him.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, looking back at him. His cat eyes were still blown wide and dark. He rocked backwards and Alec hissed through his teeth. 

He realized he was still holding Magnus’ hips with a bruising force and relaxed his grip.

“Alexander, you’re still hard.” Magnus said. His voice had almost returned to normal, already.

He pushed himself back up onto his hands and eased off of Alec’s dick, turning around to lean against the counter. To Alec’s surprise, his cock was still hard, and it sat against his smooth stomach, still wet with his own come.

Alec bit his lip. He really shouldn’t have been surprised. It took more than one good fucking before Magnus couldn’t get hard again, he’d proved that time and time again. 

Magnus reached out and touched his cheek, coaxing him closer. He rubbed his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone, then down to brush over his lips. He pulled him forward by the throat and kissed him. Alec leaned into it, groaning at the brush of their lips, the hot press of Magnus’ tongue against his bottom lip, the curl of Magnus’ fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s back and moaned at the feeling of their cocks sliding together between their stomachs.

Magnus used the hold in his hair to pull their lips apart.

“You’re so good to me, Angel,” he whispered, and Alec shivered. 

Whatever dominance he’d leveraged over Magnus had somehow disappeared between his orgasm and their kiss, and he realized he was wrapped around his boyfriend’s finger once again.

“Get down on your knees.” 

Alec dropped before the command finished leaving Magnus’ lips, staring up at him with his palms pressed flat against the tops of his thighs.

“Now, this is more familiar isn’t it?” Magnus asked, pushing Alec’s hair away from his forehead. A catlike grin had spread across his lips.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Magnus’ thigh, relishing in the feeling of Magnus’ hand in his hair. He hummed and leaned into his hand. 

Magnus used his grip to pull Alec’s head off his thigh and tapped his cheek twice with his pointer finger. “Open.”

Alec’s jaw went slack and he parted his lips, covering his bottom front teeth with his tongue. Magnus resumed his hold of Alec’s hair and held the base of his cock, directing it to slide into Alec’s mouth. Alec closed his eyes, savoring the taste of come on his tongue as Magnus’ cock slid into his mouth. He hummed, pleased, and Magnus hissed out a breath through his teeth. 

Magnus maintained his tight grip of Alec’s hair, but his other hand cradled Alec’s chin and his thumb drew gentle circles on his cheek. Alec smoothed his tongue out against the underside of Magnus’ cock, hollowing his cheeks when Magnus pulled his head back, a pleased moan vibrating through his cock at the sweet pull of his hair. He fondly remembered Magnus coaching him through the first time he sucked him off, mumbling and whispering instructions and pleas as Alec messily licked him up and down.

He didn’t choke this time when Magnus’ hips stuttered, jerking forward and the head of his cock brushed the back of Alec’s throat. He groaned, bobbing his head with renewed fervor, and relished in the small noises that escaped Magnus’ mouth when he traced his slit with the tip of his tongue. He looked up at his boyfriend and felt Magnus’ knuckles shake where they rested on his scalp. 

Magnus met his eyes and gasped, _“Shirt off, now.”_ Alec abandoned unbuttoning his shirt and instead gripped either side in his fists and tore it open, ignoring the sound of buttons flying across the tile floor. 

Magnus’ eyes raked over him as he squirmed to get his shirt off of his shoulders, still working his cock as he pulled the fabric away.

“On second thought, _bedroom._ ” He pushed Alec back by the shoulders and pulled him up for a short kiss, then pushed his chest back and grabbed his wrist, leading him to his bed.

He twirled and shoved Alec down against the sheets, clamoring on top of him. He snapped his fingers and summoned one of his silk scarves. Alec saw the gleam in his eyes and slammed his wrists back against the pillows, over his head. Magnus smiled at his eager reaction. He braced his knees on either side of Alec’s chest and hovered over him to loop the fabric around Alec’s wrist and tie them back to the metal loop hidden behind his headboard. Alec leaned his head up and took the head of Magnus’ cock in his mouth as he restrained his arms.

“Fuck, Magnus muttered, pulling back to see his boyfriend looking up at him, cock on his tongue. “Let me know if you want these off,” he said, tracing a finger over Alec’s bound wrists.

“I could rip through these if I wanted,” Alec murmured, but he knew he wouldn’t need to. Wouldn’t _want_ to.

Magnus nodded, then snapped his fingers again. A bottle of lube landed on the sheets beside Alec’s arm. Magnus ignored it for now, pressing a line of kisses down Alec’s chest. His fingertips traced patterns over Alec’s skin, following the line his lips made down Alec’s torso, over the hard lines of his stomach. His nose brushed the line of hair that lead from his belly button to his cock, and Alec felt it tickle. He looked down at Magnus’ head, the ends of his hair tickling his skin, purposefully avoiding his erection.

Magnus sucked his hip bone and circled his thumb over his inner thigh and Alec instinctively reached down to run his fingers through his hair. He felt the resistance of the silk around his wrists and groaned. Magnus looked up at him, intrigued by the sound, his lips brushing gently against Alec’s leg. 

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, relaxing back into the sheets and tried to keep his hips from rutting upwards in search of friction, _anything_. “Please, I - I need something.”

Magnus hummed against his skin, and Alec whined at the vibrations so _close_ but still not enough, and then Magnus was wrapping his lips around him and sucking and his tongue was rubbing against him and it was _just right_ and _yes, baby just like that_ -

Alec realized he was babbling and straining against the silk binding his wrists back. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, and looked down to watch the sweet stretch of Magnus’ lips around his cock. Both of Magnus’ hands were pressed against the backs of his thighs, pushing them up and over his shoulders for better access, and also reducing Alec’s ability to move his hips. Alec clenched his hands into fists, wanting so badly to hold Magnus’ head still and fuck up into his mouth, but unable to do much else besides squirm and pant.

He felt something slick brush against his hole just as Magnus took him into his throat, and saw stars. Alec’s skin still felt on fire from fucking Magnus, the coiling heat in his stomach wound so tight, about to burts.

Magnus’ lubed finger brushed against his hole, as soft as a whisper, and Alec’s back arched off the bed. _“Magnus,_ I’m -”

And then it was gone, Magnus pulled his head off and away, and any relief Alec had felt disappeared twofold. He groaned and arched upwards again, his body instinctively following the wet heat Magnus had wrapped him up in, and found nothing. 

Alec tore his eyes open and saw the upward quirk of Magnus’ lips where his cheek pressed against Alec’s inner thigh. _What the fuck?_ Magnus had never denied him an orgasm before. He’d delivered, _so_ many times. He almost couldn’t help but give Alec as many as he could take, and more.

Alec glared down at him, partly confused, partly frustrated, entirely blissed out and desperate. “Wh-” he started to say, then Magnus snapped his fingers and his eyes rolled back into his head and he saw a flash of light for a brief moment.

The magic left him with a cool, damp sensation. He felt for a moment that he’d been turned inside out. It was the unmistakable feeling of being magically wiped clean.

“What was that?” he groaned. If he’d been completely pleasure-sober he would have cringed at the sound of his own voice.

Magnus pressed one chaste kiss to the inside of his knee and forced Alec’s legs up until the fronts of his thighs were pressed against his stomach. “Preparation,” he murmured, and Alec shivered at his hot breath against his aching cock. “For this.”

Magnus licked a long stripe from his ass, over his perineum and balls and finally up the length of his cock, stopping just long enough to dip into his slit before he _went back down._

The noise Alec made was unholy. He couldn’t stop the buck of his hips and the choked noise that left his throat. He sucked in a breath and held it there until he felt lightheaded, too breathless and desperate to let it out. He tossed his head back into the pillow behind him, his hands straining against his bonds. He knew his fingers were shaking, his _everything_ was shaking. When Magnus pressed his tongue inside him it felt like all of his nerves had been lit up.

When his tongue curled inside him and his hand gripped the base of Alec’s cock, still slick from Magnus’ mouth, Alec cried out and thought dizzily _this is it, this is being alive._ He felt the bright blue sting and warm _overwhelmed_ feeling of Magnus’ magic leaking into his skin. His mouth fell open in a soundless scream.

He wanted to feel more, more than the stretch of Magnus’ tongue, anything against his cock, Magnus’ hands and mouth everywhere as he fucked him into the mattress, held him down, consumed him. Wanted to be lost completely in the press and pull of Magnus’ tongue, his hands and the bite of his painted nails against his thighs.

When he felt his orgasm finally bubbling up in his chest and screaming under his skin, he bit his lips and felt every muscle in his body tense.

And then it was _gone_ it was all gone, just Magnus hovering over him with his hands against his legs, not touching him anywhere he needed so desperately to feel it. Alec let out a choked gasp and whined, his head thumped against the pillow.

“Magnus,” he growled, his voice cracking on the first syllable. 

Magnus leaned over him, his elbows pressed against the bed at Alec’s sides, his eyes were glowing brighter than Alec had ever seen.

“Alexander, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Magnus whispered. Alec stared up at him, his heart clenching at the vulnerability in Magnus’ blown-out eyes and swollen lips. 

He glanced down at Magnus’ hard cock, pressed against Alec’s ass. He was rutting against him slightly, not against Alec’s erection, giving himself pleasure but holding back, waiting for Alec to come down completely from his imminent orgasm. 

He loved him, but he couldn’t stand the pain and frustration of feeling his orgasm ripped away from him for the third time. “Prove it,” Alec whispered.

Magnus grinned. He didn’t waste time, sitting back on his heels so Alec’s thighs laid across his lap. He ran his lube-slick fingers over Alec’s hole, not pausing long enough for Alec to suck in a breath before he pressed two fingers in to the hilt.

He didn’t hold back this time. His fingers drove into Alec, not too fast but just steady enough to have his stomach trembling and his arms pulled tight against his restraints. Alec’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t control the string of nonsense, the punched out breaths that left him. Alec squeezed his eyes shut then forced himself to open them. He wanted to feel it and see it, see the focused look on Magnus’ face, the way his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth and his brow furrowed when he concentrated, watch the flex of his bicep and forearm as he _curled_ his fingers inside him just right. 

He watched as Magnus’ glowing green cat eyes devoured him, raking over his torso and legs and face, and felt his gaze like fingertips running over his hot skin. Alec wanted to taste him on his mouth, feel him on his chest and sides and the curl of Magnus’ fingertips against his prostate almost had him forgetting that he had a whole cock going completely untouched. 

“M-magnus, plea-” he gasped, and he didn’t need to finish his sentence before Magnus was falling over him and working their cocks together in his fist. 

“Do you want to come?” Magnus whispered in his ear, and he wanted to _scream._

_“Please,”_ he gasped, but it was already over.

Magnus bit down on the shell of his ear and his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him one more time, and he was spilling between them, coming against their chests as he writhed, all tense and lose at the same time. 

He found himself again, his cheek pressed against the pillow, his forehead damp from sweat. His arms ached and he realized he was flexing his arms against the silk binding his wrists back. In his post-orgasm haze, he groaned at the taught pull of the ties against his wrists. He’d need to unpack how good it felt to be restrained at a later time. His brain was too full of pleasure and _Magnus_ to think of much else. 

“I want to fuck you.” Magnus said, and Alec felt the deep thrum of his voice all the way through to the base of his spine. 

He had pulled back so his weight wasn’t pressing Alec’s body down against the mattress any more. He hovered over him, his hands clenched in the sheets beside Alec’s arms, his cock heavy against Alec’s hip. Alec glanced down and shivered. The picture Magnus made, his eyes dark and searching, his chest and stomach wet with both of their come, cock hard and pressed against him. He twitched and closed his eyes. As mind-blowingly sexy as his warlock boyfriend was, he’d had his orgasm torn away from him so many times, had it given to him so powerfully he felt his toes curl and his skin vibrate.

He was pretty sure sex magic had been involved, too, whether Magnus was aware of it or not.

He wasn’t sure if he had anything left in him to give, but after a few more moments to catch his breath, he was determined to give it a try.

“Okay,” he breathed. “I need my stele.”

“No,” Magnus murmured.

His boyfriend ran his hand up Alec’s arm and came to rest on his chest, pushing him until his back was pressed firmly against the pillows. Alec raised his eyebrow, too tired to try to form words. He wasn’t sure how else he was meant to go again without activating his stamina rune (and maybe an iratze). 

“No,” Magnus continued, his voice a low purr that resonated in Alec’s chest. “I want to watch you try without the help of your Angel.”

A shiver ran up his spine. He opened his mouth to protest, positive he wouldn’t be able to keep going without the added help of his stamina rune, but as Magnus’ fingers slid down the curve of his pec, ghosted over his stomach and came to rest at his inner thigh, he realized he was already half-hard.

Magnus gripped his thighs and pressed them up until his knees were bent and his heels almost touched the curve of his ass.

“You know, we haven’t tried my flexibility rune yet,” Alec panted. “I bet I could fuck you and suck you off at the same time.”

His boyfriend’s eyes flickered shut and he hissed out a breath. _“Friday,”_ he growled, and Alec managed a weak laugh. “Tonight, I want to try something else.”

Alec felt his wrists cross as Magnus magically re-tied his bonds, then Magnus was flipping him over and pressing him face-down against the sheets. He’d cleared the pillows so Alec wouldn’t suffocate against them, but he still felt breathless when Magnus pulled his hips up and teased his hole with the head of his cock. 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut. It was only a moment of teasing, but he realized he was ready to beg for it.

“Alexander, I need to hear you say it,” Magnus said, mirroring Alec’s earlier words. One hand ran up Alec’s back to press him further down onto the bed. 

Alec squirmed, unsure if he should rut back into Magnus’ cock or forward against the sheets. His mouth opened and he was spilling, words leaving his lips half-formed, near-incomprehensible but still very clearly along the lines of _fuck me, fuck me,_ fuck _me -_

Even without the burning and aching of being fucked while he’s hard, the feeling of being so absolutely full was pleasant. Alec sighed into the sheets as Magnus pushed inside, then gasped when the head of his cock brushed his prostate. 

The sensation burned. Alec’s jaw went slack at the intense mix of pleasure and pain as Magnus pressed into him, his cock working slow, steady brushes against his already battered prostate. He whined as his overworked cock grinded against the silk sheets below him when Magnus’ hips pressed against his ass. 

He heard in the back of his mind, Magnus whispering into his skin, _“You’re doing so good baby, so fucking good for me, Alexander,”_ and his head was spinning at the praise.

Against what felt like every nerve in his body screaming in over-stimulation, Alec felt heat building in his stomach again. He rutted back, deciding he preferred the delicious stretch of Magnus’ cock to the friction of sheets against his cock. Magnus groaned against his shoulder, fucking into him faster. His hands were on Alec’s hips, holding him steady, holding him together. As Magnus picked up speed blue sparks showered from his fingertips and the overwhelming warmth of his magic crossed through his skin.

Alec gasped, as if he’d surprised himself, and he was coming _again_ , his orgasm hitting him in the gut like a punch. He bit down on the sheet to keep from screaming, his head spinning as delicious and painful pleasure welled up inside him, snapping together to the press of Magnus’ cock inside him.

Afterwards, he would swear he went blind for a whole ten seconds. 

When he finally did come to, it was to Magnus peppering his shoulder and face and hair with gentle kisses, whispering about how good he was, how good he did, how proud he was of him. He flexed his wrists and found the silk was gone, and Magnus was massaging his aching wrists and arms. 

Magnus flipped him over and waved a hand over his stomach, banishing the sticky mess from his skin and the sheets below him. He noticed the warm dripping feeling inside him and realized Magnus had came inside of him sometime when he’d been deliciously absent from the world. Alec trembled at the feeling of the magic against his skin, knowing how amazing and torturous it could be when it went under his skin.

He didn’t say anything when Magnus rolled him onto his side and tucked his body around him, still kissing him gently and whispering praises and declarations of love.

It was a few more minutes until he could sum up the brain power to speak. 

He knew his voice was an almost incomprehensible mumble when he opened his lips against Magnus’ chest. “I’m afraid I’m not going to be enough for you,” he whispered, closing his eyes as sleep began to creep up on him.

These last few moments before sleep were the most vulnerable. Alec felt his heart knot as he waited for Magnus’ response. 

Magnus weaved his fingers through his sweaty hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head and spoke into his skin, “Alexander, you’re more than enough for me.”

\--

Jace shot up in bed and threw his covers aside, glaring at the wet spot on his pajama pants. He stared at his parabatai and placed two fingers on it, shuddering at the sensation that came through. 

_“God fucking damnit, Magnus.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to keep this series going, so let me know if you'd be interested in what happens "friday" :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @/ kelivision:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kelivision  
> have a chat!


End file.
